monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigginox
|weakest = |weakness = Limping |habitats = Tundra |moves = Neck Swipe, Poison Spit |size = 1266.7 cm 982.8 cm |relation = Giggi Baleful Gigginox Khezu |first = (2010) |firstJP = (2009) |last = (2013) |generation = 3 }} Gigginox is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is known to inhabit frozen environments and can be encountered at all ranks. Physiology Gigginox are similar to the Khezu, in that they are blind, cave-dwelling Wyverns. However, they do not sense prey by smell; instead, Gigginox have a special organ that can detect the body heat of their prey. Gigginox are wide and flat, unlike the Khezu, which is bulky and has large fat reserves. Also, Gigginox does not have highly moisturized skin, and unlike the Khezu, it does not have visible veins. Gigginox is notably much more agile than the Khezu, being able to flip around without difficulty, and being much faster, probably due to their flat body, and their ability to sense body-heat instead of smelling. While the Khezu primarily uses its developed hind legs to leap around or to the ceilings of caves, Gigginox will use all four limbs plus its tail to propel itself, suggesting that the Gigginox's limbs aren't as well developed as the Khezu. Also similar to the Khezu is the Gigginox's elastic neck and tail, which can stretch out to twice their length in an attempt to attack the hunter. Their top skin is grey-white, and their under-skin is dark red. When enraged a Gigginox's top color will change to a darker grey, almost black hue. Their head, tail and chest marks are white but have eye-like sections that glow purple when inside dark areas; these markings can be broken. Gigginox have a circular, leech-like maw, which contains many sharp teeth. Abilities They can also attach to the ceilings of caves like the Khezu. In this position they can do a unique attack where they will drag the hunter underneath themselves, then drop down and slowly consume the hunter, unless they are freed by their own effort or with the aid of fellow hunters. A Dung Bomb will instantly stop this attack. They can spit poison or release it as a form of gas from pores under their body. Gigginox can lay gelatinous globs, called Giggi Sacs, that spawn young Giggi. However, they may also excrete purple globs that burst into poisonous clouds in mere seconds, these may trick those unfamiliar with Gigginox into attacking them instead. As Giggi Sacs take a longer time to produce, experienced hunters can tell beforehand which kind will come out. Gigginox has a powerful roar, which requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. Habitat The Gigginox is known to live in the Tundra, and is primarily found within caverns. Breakable Parts Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Gigginox info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd